Eight Extremes Chop hanging Palm (Exclusive):
Eight Extremes Chop hanging Palm (Exclusive): Entrance Requirements: P.S., P.P., and P.E. of 10 or higher. Skill Cost: 13 Years Costume: '''Standard Kung Fu outfit. '''Stance-1: A deep stance with arms away from the body. Stance-2: Bow Stance. CHARACTER BONUSES: Add +5 to S.D.C. Add +10 to Chi Add +1 to P.S Add +3 to P.P. Add +20 to Chi Add +2 to M.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks Per Melee: 5 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Break-fall, and Maintain Balance. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defensive Moves: Circular Parry, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Punch, Duo Punch, Knife Hand, Backhand, Palm, Rotary Palm Strike (as per Bagua) and Lau (as per Mantis Style). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick, Snap Kick, Backward Sweep, and Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Combination Parry/Strike, Deathblow, Combination Grab/Strike, Jing (SPECIAL! A source of power involving relaxation of the body, which allows you to draw upon tremendous amounts of power from your entire body when you strike, as you tense at that moment. A successful strike means that the opponent takes 1D4 Hit Point damage if s/he is not wearing armor (at least leather)! Against an armored opponent, Jing will ignore the armor rating, and deliver a strike of 2D6 SDC to the opponent. Requires 1 point of Chi per use, and can only be used once per melee.), Forearm, and Elbow. Holds/Locks: Wrist Lock, Elbow Lock. Weapon Katas (Select Two): W.P. Dao (Broadsword), W.P. Jian (Straight Sword), W.P. Gun (Staff), W.P. Mao (Lance), W.P. San Jie Gun (3 Sectional Staff), and W.P. Qiang (Spear). Modifiers to Attack: '''Pull Punch, KO/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Rear. '''SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Arts Powers: Select Three (3) powers each from among Chi Mastery(including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). If desired, any number of powers can be traded, one-for-one, for any Basic Skill Programs. Languages: '''Chinese (stage 4) (Mandarin, Cantonese and Taiwanese) '''Philosophical Training: '''Islam and Taoism. If this is your primary martial art form, then the following other forms can be learned in shorter time: Bagua Zhang (6 Years), Choy Li Fut (4 Years), Baji Quan (5 Years), and Taiji Quan (6 Years), Bak Mei (6 Years), Xing Yi(6 Years), Li Chia (4 Years), or Pigua Zhang (5 Years). '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: 1st: '''+4 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Parry, +2 to Strike, and Critical Strike from Behind. '''2nd: +2 to Damage, +1 to Parry,+1 to Dodge and Strike. 3rd: +1 to Parry, +1 to Damage, Critical Strike on a Natural 19-20. 4th: +1 Attacks per melee, +1 to Dodge, Select One from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 5th: Quadruple Existing Chi, +1 to Strike and Parry, +1 to Circular Attacks (Lau and Rotary Palm Strike). 6th: +1 to Parry and Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select one from Chi Mastery, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 7th: +3 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 8th: +1 Attacks per melee, Critical Strike on a Natural 18-20. 9th: +1 to Strike, +4 to Damage, Critical Strike on a Natural 17-20. 10th: Select one from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), or Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 11th: Quadruple Existing Chi, +4 to Damage. 12th: +2 to Roll with punch/Fall/Impact, Select a Xian Chi. 13th:, +1 to Strike, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Deathblow on a Natural 20. 14th: +1 Attacks per melee, Select One from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas).. 15th: '''+1 Attacks per melee, Deathblow on a Natural 19, Select one from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), or Martial Art Techniques. '''Why Study' Eight Extremes Chop hanging Palm?' A simplistic, beautiful, intricate, sophisticated, harsh, no nonsense art which; lends itself well to the aggressive. Pigua's soft long arm movements are combined with Baji’s powerful internal energy mechanics which is delivered in powerful devastating strikes (punches, elbows, kicks and stomps) through use of Jing points. While overall a flexible art, it still lacks long range attacks, which puts a''' Eight Extremes Chop hanging Palm '''Artist at a disadvantage if he can't close the distance. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Content